Night Alarm
by Fireblazezz
Summary: This is what happens when an idiot, a marimo, a pervert, a tanuki, a robot, a skeleton, a long-nose and two girls share a bedroom. Something totally random I came up with xD Failed humor attempt.


This is what happens when an idiot, a marimo, a pervert, a tanuki, a robot, a skeleton, a long-nose and two girls share a bedroom.

* * *

"Oi. Luffy."

Usopp opened his eyes and talked as quiet as possible.

Snore.

"Luffy." Usopp turned around and poked his back.

Snore.

"Luffy!_"_

Snore.

"Oi, Luffy!"

Snore and a yawn.

"LUFFY, WAKE UP, YOU'RE FRICKIN' SNORING!" Usopp yelled and sent the captain flying across the room.

"GAAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"_SSSSHHH!_ Don't yell!" Usopp hissed at him.

"I'M NOT YELLING, YOU'RE YELLING!"

"I'M NOT YELLING, YOU MORON!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"_YOU'RE _YELLING!"

"I'M SLEEPING!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"I _WAS _UNTIL NOW!"

"_Will you shut up, you morons?!_" Sanji's head appeared from a pile of sheets. "I'm sleeping!"

"No, you're not!"

"Be quiet! Just go to sleep, ok!?"

"Luffy is snoring!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES, YOU SOUND LIKE A FREAKIN' PIG!"

Usopp flew up and happened to kick Nami.

"OW! USOPP, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Woah! Sorry, Nami—"

"USOPP, YOU WOKE NAMI-SAN, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Sanji flew up as well and sent pillows flying in every direction.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!"

"LIKE I CARE!"

"I WAS INTENDING TO KICK LUFFY!"

"WHAT?!"

"_SHUT UP!" _Nami threw a pillow at Luffy.

"_Ouch! _USOPP, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"It wasn't me, you simpleton!"

But Luffy was already throwing pillows at 150 miles per hour, a move that later would be known as Pillow Gun.

"Ow! Ouch! Ugh! Gah! _Luffy, what the he-?!" _A pillow entered Usopps big mouth and sent him backwards. "Oh, that's _it…!"_

And Usopp charged at Luffy, pulling along sheets and pillows and Choppers. "_Waaahh!" _Chopper exclaimed out of shock as he flew into Zoro.

"UGH! What the hell…?!" Zoro murmured sleepily. "Cho-? WHO THE HELL THREW A TANUKI AT ME?!"

"_I'M NOT A TANUKI, YOU BASTARD!"_

Chopper bit his hand.

"GUUAHHH! WHAT THE F-?!" Zoro roared and sent him flying into Robin.

"GAH! ROBIN-CHAN!" Sanji exclaimed. "Why you…!" And he attacked Zoro.

"Hey, what the heck are you-?!"

"YOU WOKE ROBIN-CHAN, YOU FATHEAD MARIMO!"

"…. _Fat…head…?!" Zoro's head grew large. "THAT'S IT YOU FREAKIN' CURLY-BROWED PERVERT!"_

"JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Nami threw pillows as well, yelling and roaring.

"BASTARD—"

"OUCH!"

"MFFFLLLGGHH!"

"GRAAH!"

"TAKE THIS!"

"NAAMII-SAAN, MAY I SEE YOUR PANTIES?!"

"_LIKE HELL!"_

"When did you get up?"

"_FRRRRRRAAANKKYYYY~!"_

"WHY ARE YOU POSING?!"

"YOHOHOHO! EVERYONE, LET'S SING A SONG!"

"GAAHH! FRANKY HAS NO PANTS!"

"_DISGUSTING!"_

"LUFFY, YOU'RE WALKING ON ME!"

"_Ah!" _Usopp froze. "It's my birthday tomorrow!"

"HOW RANDOM ISN'T THAT?!"

"LET'S CELEBRATE!"

"_AT TWO O'CLOCK?!"_

"_NNNAAAMI-SWAAN! _Let's dance~!"

"COOKIES! CAKE!"

"_YOOHOOHOHOOOYOHOHOHOOO~!"_

Usopp pressed a cupcake into Luffy's face. "UGRYYAAHH! USOPP!" Luffy roared and drowned him in chocolate pudding.

"DRINKS!"

"Want some sake?" Sanji asked with an evil glare and poured a barrel of sake at Zoro.

"BLAARFHGG! BASTARD, YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Zoro roared and threw himself at Sanji, along with cakes and drinks and everything.

"How amusing." Robin chuckled.

"DON'T BE SO CALM!"

"USOPP HIT ME!"

"LUFFY IS STUCK IN THE MARSHMALLOWS!"

"FRANKY, PUT SOME PANTS ON!"

"NOOOO, THIS—IS—_MANHOOD!" _

"NO, IT'S DISGUSTING APPLE SAUCE!"

"Where the heck did all the food come from?!"

"I'm hungry!"

"You're fat!"

"ZORO IS EATING MY HORNS!"

"Toothpick."

"NO, THEY'RE NOT!"

"_MEEAAAT!"_

"LET'S DANCE!"

"LET'S GO! TO ONE PIECE!"

"LET'S GO BECOME KING OF PIRATES AND WHATEVER THE HECK WE WANNA BE!"

"EVERYTHING'S POSSIBLE!"

"Can't we just sleep…?"

"NAMI-SWAN! PLEASE FALL ASLEEP IN MY ARMS~!"

"I'M TIRED, LET'S SLEEP!"

"LUFFY FELL ASLEEP IN THE CHOCOLATE SAUCE!"

"FOOD FIGHT!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

"CHOPPER EVOLVED INTO TANUKI!"

"IT'S RAINING CANDY FROM THE SKY!"

"LOOK, IT'S A CAT FARTING RAINBOWS!"

"IDIOT!"

"PUNK!"

"RACCOON!"

"MARIMO!"

"FATTY!"

"PERVERT PIG!"

"BROCCOLI!"

And it went on like that until the crew realized what time it actually was, that cats don't fart rainbows, that Luffy's got serious snoring problems, that Usopp is hiding cookies in a safe under his bed, and most importantly, whatever may happen, even if the end of the world was approaching, never _ever _let the Straw Hat Pirates share a sleeping cabin at night.


End file.
